Journey Begin In Kanto
by Sharky Monster
Summary: What happen, when the Ash has start his journey, and instead of losing, he going to win every league, smart and strong Ash, but what happens, when he finds something about himself, which no one ever thinks of him, he is not only the human, but a Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 - Journey Of Kanto

This is my first fanfic, so guide me where I goes wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

 **HALL OF ORIGIN**

It shows a big hall is there, where many of creatures resides on their places. Human called them the Pokemon. But currently, which we are seeing us, they are the Legendary Pokemon, they are managed everything in the human world. And today, they are gathered for some important topic.

"Father, why you called us?" Giratina, the God of Antimatter Pokemon asked, her work is to maintain the ecosystem of human world by taking the pollution of human world in her antimatter world. "Because, today my beloved baby is going to born." Arceus, the God and Father of every Pokemon replied. "So, the baby is boy or girl, and which type of him or her?" Dialga, the God of Time Pokemon asked. "First, the baby is a boy, and second he is not any type of us, he is the new type of Pokemon, the Energy Type." Arceus replied. "Energy Type, what's special about this new type, and how this type is coming?" Palkia, the God of Space asked. "Energy type specialty is, this type has advantage on every other type, and my baby is single Pokemon in the world, which has energy type. And you know, I have found a trace of new portal, where I see, human is able to perform energy attack like Pokemon and also their attack is very far strongest than the Pokemon. And those type attack is energy attack, so I have take some of energy from them to born my baby Pokemon in this new type." Arceus explained. "Wow, so this Energy Pokemon is how looking, in which type of his shape?" Mew, the Mother and creator of every Pokemon except of Legendary asked. "He is looking just like me, instead his color is black not the white and he have also not the ring plate like me." Arceus explain.

"He is your new born baby, and new type, look like you, but that's is not the reason you called us father, so kind you explain us, why you called us father, what the special about this baby Pokemon?" Groudon, the God and representative of Ground Pokemon questioned. "Yes, that's is not the reason. I called all of you, because, I am want to tell you, this baby is not only the Pokemon, he is also the human, I am transferred him to a human world." Arceus explain everyone the real reason. "Human, why you making him human? And why you transfer him to the human World?" Kyogre the Goddess and representative of Ocean asked. "Because, you know about the human, many of trying to capture the Legendaries Pokemon, many of seeing Pokemon like us slave, but more dangerous is many evil group trying to rule the world by Pokemon power, or in recently, Giovanni, Head of Team Rocket found the Mew DNA, and try to make the clone of Mew, or you all also know what happen to me in some past years, it is the cause of I sent him to the human world" Arceus explained. "So, it means, he also not known about his power." Rayquaza the God and representative of Air guessed. "Yes, you are right." Arceus agreed.

"But, which type of God is he?" Xerneas, the Goddess of Life Pokemon asked. "I will going to make him the King of Purgatory of both human and Pokemon" Arceus replied. "Dad, you sure about this, because you making him the king of spirit world, where both evil and good human and Pokemon come for judgment, and evil reside their for the eternal life." Yveltal, the God of Death said. "Yes, I am sure." Arceus nodded. "But who is taking care of him, because we need a good family for raise our new or the strongest Pokemon of all the member." Zygrade, the God of Judgment Pokemon said. "I find a woman, her name is Delia Ketchum, I make my newborn baby to her son. She name our baby, Ash Ketchum." Arceus shows them the both Ash and Delia picture. "But, we also need someone specially to keeping his eye on him." Lugia, the God of Water and Creator of Trio Legendary Birds suggest. "I already thought about this, and I keep charge Ho-Oh on duty for taking care of him." Arceus replied, Ho-Oh the Goddess of Fire and Creator of Trio Legendary Beasts nodded. "Now, I am going back to the sleep for regain my powers." Arceus tell and goes back to sleep in his own dimension.

 **KANTO REGION**

As the order of the Arceus, Ho-Oh taking care of Ash, she explain many thing about the Pokemon to Ash, she teach him about the Pokemon language. And explain him about the every Pokemon, which reside on the Kanto Region, and Legendaries Pokemon of Kanto.

 **AFTER 8 YEARS**

The sun set over the Kanto region as a eight-year old Ash Ketchum playing with Ho-Oh outside of his house, he know many things about Pokemon by Ho-Oh. He was thinking of his journey, after 2 years he was going to start his journey as a Pokemon Trainer, the league officially raised the starting age to 10. However, to Ash it felt like they had offered him something great and then ripped it away at the last second. As he stood up, he stared in the direction of the lab. "When I start my journey, I'll become the greatest Pokemon Master ever!" He declared, clenching his fist and raising it to his face before turning and heading back home.

 **AFTER 2 YEARS**

Ash is able to know many thing about the Pokemon tournament, like, first he need to win 8 Gym badges. And for catching a Pokemon, the people use to defeat the Pokemon, and then catch them, by it they show their own power and make Pokemon to understand, they will from now work for them. But Ash, also learn, a new technique to catch a Pokemon, and it is a friendship. He is also so much happy, because, only one month left, before he start his official journey.

 **JOURNEY BEGIN**

The sound of an alarm clock woke Ash up with a start. He stretched his arms and legs and got ready for his journey. "It's a good thing I set my alarm clock to seven in the morning or I would have been sunk" he said. He took off his pyjama and put on his clothes. His clothing was a black t-shirt, with a blue and white jacket over, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and green fingerless gloves. He also wore a red and white hat that held a green mark on it. This hat was special to Ash; he won it from a contest the Pokemon league held. It took him one million postcards, but it was worth it. After checking everything was ready Ash ran downstair. Delia was in the kitchen when Ash entered. She had made toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast and had made some sandwiches for his journey. "Morning mum" said Ash. "Morning sweetie" said Delia "All ready for the journey?" "Yep," Ash answered "All is set and I am ready to go." "You picked what Pokemon you want?" asked Delia. "No I haven't yet" replied Ash "But I'll probably make my mind up when I see them". After finish his breakfast and take all the important things which needed on his journey.

 **OAK'S LAB**

Ash goes to Professor Oak lab but he was late and he not found any Pokemon. "So, it looks like, I am going empty handed on my journey." Ash guessed. "I have one more Pokemon, and it is a Pikachu, but it is difficult to control him, for the newbie starter." Oak explain, and tossed the Pokeball, which shows a electric mouse. "Maybe, it's hard to me, but I am tried to make him feel better." Ash replied, as he pick up the Pikachu, and Pikachu give the answer by electrifying him. Professor Oak also give him a Pokedex which has data of all Kanto Pokemon. Ash tried to put Pikachu in the Pokeball, but Pikachu not liked it, he give him again a electric shock and ran out to the road. Ash follow him and calling his name but Pikachu not stop, suddenly a group of Spearrow ready to attack on Pikachu, before they attack Ash came there and take the Pikachu in hand, he sees a cycle, he take the cycle and put Pikachu in the bucket. "Hey this is my cycle" A red haired girl shouted. "Meet me in Pokemon Centre, I returned it" Ash said and go toward Pokemon center. Spearrow is continue attacking on Ash, Pikachu noticed Ash tried very hard to protect him, then he released a massive thunder toward Spearrow, cause all Spearrow is fear from his power and ran away, the thunder is also very powerful or it destroyed the bike, but it also make critical health for the Pikachu. Ash ran toward to Pokemon Centre after seeing the critical health of Pikachu.

 **POKEMON CENTRE**

Ash give his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, where he know his Pokedex is his ID, there the red haired girl is come. "Hey, mister where is my bike?" red-haired girl asked to Ash. Ash turn toward her "I am sorry, your bike is broken in accident, but you tell me his price, I give to you" Ash calmly said. "Price? You know what price of the cycle, she is near to my heart, or I receive this as my birthday gift, if you give me all of your life of money this not return me the my cycle" the red haired replied. "Then, what I am doing to return your valuable things, I am doing anything, my name is Ash Ketchum or I am the way of Pokemon Master" Ash introduce himself. "My name is Misty Waterflower, or I will come with you, or all my travelling cost are paid by you" Misty said, and Ash nodded. When Ash noticed it taking so much time to heal the Pikachu, then he goes for a little walk.

 **OUT OF PC**

Ash is walking the side of river, here Ash noticed something caught up between the water plants by the edge of the river. Cautiously he made his way down to the river and pulled it out. Opening the small basket, he found a small, blue Pokemon with a black strip across its head. Ash noticed the small Pokemon was asleep. Carefully Ash took it out of the basket and held it to his chest. Ash noticed the little Pokemon opened its eyes and looked directly up into his own. Ash could swear he heard a small voice. "Who are you? Are you my daddy?" Ash was shocked, he carried on looking down at the small Pokemon in his arms, he carefully put him down, and knelt down so he could be at eye level with him. "Sorry, but did you just talk to me?" The little Pokemon turned to the trainer then looked at him. "Yes, I can sense a very strange power coming from you, however it's sleeping at the minute. It seems I have the same power. And I am a Riolu. Will you look after me from now on?" Ash looked down on the small Riolu, he slowly pulled a Pokeball from his belt and held it out to the little Pokemon. "If you want me to, then I will. This is a Pokeball all my new friends will have one. The one I am holding will be yours, if you want to be my new friend then just walk upon it, and touch it with your hands." Riolu looked up at Ash, sensing no danger or ill intent the small Pokemon walked toward the trainers hand and placed his hand on the small ball. Suddenly the ball opened and a red light surrounded him. It felt strange, but not in a bad way it is in good way. Riolu could feel its body turn into some weird red energy and be sucked into the ball. Ash held the ball and noticed the small ball shake. A small light was flickering off and on. After three shakes the light flicked off and a small click could be heard. Ash grinned then brought the ball up to his hand and picked up it. Ash threw the Pokeball up and watched as little Riolu appeared in front of him. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Riolu. Ash heard the small device talk. "Data not found?" "So, it looks like, you are a new species, or from the other places." Ash guessed. "Yes, I am not from here, we are common to Sinnoh Region. We are called as the Aura Pokemon. I am a fighting type. I known to Bullet punch, Blaze kick, Agility and Iron Defence." Ash was impressed, four moves. "Welcome to the team Riolu, now let's go back to Pokemon Centre" Ash said and pick up the Riolu and head back to Pokemon centre, in the way he noticed a Ho-oh, his friend, which come and talk with him, play with him.

 **HALL OF ORIGIN**

"So, it looks like, he became very good and able to really understand Pokemon languages." Ho-oh said. "It shows, he has also obtained the Psychic powers." Suicune said. "Yeah, it look likes, he need to be master on the Psychic powers." Raikou said. "I am thinking, how he can able to control both Psychic and Aura power, because, both are rival of each other." Entei suggest. "Time itself tells." Mew replied.

 **POKEMON CENTRE**

Misty see the ash is came back she noticed he has a new Pokemon in his shoulder "How you get a new Pokemon and who is it? I am never seemed him". "It is my new Pokemon which see me as his Daddy or want to come with me and it is Riolu from Sinnoh Region and." Ash explained the story. After taking the Pikachu back, both Ash and Misty both are ready to travel on Ash's journey. But suddenly they hear the some blast. "What's going on?" coughed Ash. Three figures entered; a man, a woman and a Meowth. (And the Stupid Team Rocket Motto, which I skip) Ash see Team Rocket take all the Pokemon of Lab. And they are stealing the Pokemon of PC. "Hey all of you, release all the Pokemon, or I will make a run all of you for money" Ash said. "James you see that. A kid wants to stop us, what should we do with him?" The blue hair trainer looked over the ten year old teen. Before turning too his red hair partner. "You know what Jessie, he has a rare Pokemon that we have never seen before. Lets take it and return it to the boss, Koffing I choose you." "Son, teach them some lesson" Ash ordered to Riolu, who nodded "Aura Sphere and Blaze Kick" Ash said and Riolu jump to front of Koffing, he formed a blue ball and hit the Koffing. Then he focused on his paws and noticed a steel sheen appear over both of them. He then sent a dozen punches in a second, knocking the Koffing back. Riolu then bought its leg up and delivered a spinning powerful flame kick, knocking out the poison Pokemon to the ground, with swirls in its eyes. James was stunned, he didn't know such a small Pokemon could be so powerful. Raising a poke ball in his hand, he recalled his Koffing and turned to his partner "It's upon you Jessie." The red haired woman, removed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it "Ekans teach this twerp some manners." Ash take out his Pokedex and after some informations he send the Pikachu to battle. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash command and Pikachu release a massive thunder which knock out the Ekans and blast the Team Rocket "Team Rocket blasting off" they yelled. "Ok, nice job now we head back to our journey" Misty said, Nurse Joy thanked them. Ash and Misty head back toward Pewter City by the way of Viridian forest.

 **Hey guys this is my first story,** **PM me, Suggest me, review me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boulder and Cascada Badge

I do not own Pokemon. So here, I started the second chapter of my story, I hopes you like it. Thanks all of you for your review, your review is giving me courage of think the story, and who watched the anime, they are thinking of how can I changes the story, but for your information, this is the place of fanfic, where people wrote the story, which there mind like, not likes the anime. So, please read it.

 **VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Ash and Misty both are traveling through the forest, toward the Pewter City. Misty feels something rubbing to her leg, as she looks, she find it was a bug Pokemon, the Caterpie, that caused she start screaming and kicks the Caterpie in fear. "What's happen?" Ash asked to her, she pointed towards the green worm sitting in the grass. "Cool, it's a cute Caterpie." Ash replied. "What cool? I am hate the Bug Type Pokemon, please keep it away from me." Misty said with clutching the Ash. "It's really cool." Ash said and picks up the Caterpie, which cause Misty to ran away behind a tree. "Please put it away from me." Misty begged. Ash caught the Caterpie in his Pokeball, but not stopping to keep it away from her, after they exit the forest, Ash also capture a Pidgetto in his way toward to Pewter City.

In the Pewter City, before they both enter in the Gym. They noticed, a man was selling rock, he give them some advice, how here the Gym Leader was very tough guy, and he easily not shows mercy on the opponent. In the way Ash's Caterpie is evolved Cacoon then in Butterfree, and his Pikachu learns the Iron Tail and break the rock by his Thunder Bolt.

 **PEWTER CITY GYM**

They enter in the Gym for Ash's first Gym badge, both of Ash and Misty noticed on a board. "IF YOU LOSE THE BATTLE, THEN DON'T CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY, BECAUSE I AM BROCK THE ROCK." "Who comes there?" A voice came from the inside of gym. "My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum," Ash spoke up. "And I come here for challenge you to a Gym Battle for the Boulder Badge". "Very well." The voice replied. "I'm Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym,p accepting your challenge." Brock led Ash to the battlefield; the battlefield was a sandy floor with big pointy rocks on it. Misty walked to the side lines for watch the match. "This battle is between the Brock of Pewter City Gym Leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Referee announced, which Brock introduced himself was his brother Forrest. "Both Gym Leader and challenger will use two Pokemon each. And who defeats the both of the two Pokemon first, who wins the battle. Lets begin it!" "All right, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted, Pikachu goes on the battle field. 'A Pikachu?' Brock thought, 'That's a really a big mistake. Surely this kid not knows that Rock can easily beat the Electric'. "Okay go Geodude!" he shouted, with throwing his own Pokeball, which reveals the Geodude.

"Since you are a challenger, I gives you the first chance." Brock offered. "Bad choice, Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Ash said as, the Pikachu run toward to Geodude and then he jump as his Tail is glowing and he hits the Geodude, after taking the hit, Geodude is fainted on the ground and his eyes is swirling. Brock and his siblings is gritted their teeth by noticing this, they never thought that, a newcomer is able to teach his Pikachu a attack like Iron Tail and use it against the Rock Pokemon. "Whoa... Geodude is unable to battle, Gym Leader send your next Pokemon." Forrest declared. "You are really impressive, I never thought, your Pikachu is knowing the Steel Type attack. But this is my best Pokemon, I am not going easy on you." Brock tell and throws his Pokeball, which reveals a massive Rock snake Pokemon. "Onix, I choose you."

Brock ordered Onix to use tackle on Pikachu, but Ash told his Pikachu to use agility to dodge. Brock then told Onix to use bind to grab the Pikachu. But thanks to Pikachu impressive speed, he managed to dodged the Onix's tail and ran up on Onix's body. "Pikachu use Iron Tail, really hard!" Ash command. Pikachu's Iron Tail attack hits very hard on the Onix; it was like hitting a boulder with the sledge hammer. Onix was in great pain because of that. "Pikachu, Iron Tail one more time!" Ash shouted. Pikachu did that and knocked out the Onix at all. "Onix is unable to battle," Forrest announced. "Pikachu is the winner. Therefore the winner of this gym battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." "All right we did it." Ash cheered. "Pika Pika chu!" Pikachu also cheered. "Ri olu Ri" Riolu cheered from the Misty arm. Brock gives the Boulder Badge. "You are really interesting, or your Pikachu with the disadvantage he defeat both of mine Pokemon it's only happen in folks, but you did it in real, I also want to travel with you or become a Pokemon Breeder, but I have my siblings problem, then you enjoy your time." Brock express his feeling.

Ash and Misty was ready to go toward the Cerulean City Gym, they noticed Brock is coming toward there. "Hey, Brock what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I am ready for going with you guys, because my Dad is come and take the responsibility of Gym and my siblings." Brock replied. "But why, we take you with us?" Misty asked. "Because, I know to cooking food or many things". 'Wow, if he is making food, then it's solution of my hunger problem.' Ash thought "Ok, I agreed". Misty smack on his head. "Why you agreed, he only tell us, he know to bake food, not more anything". "Hunger is my main problem or if he know about this, then it's good for me." Ash explain.

 **CERULEAN CITY**

In some days they reach the Cerulean City, Brock go toward Pokemart but not before flirting a Officer Jenny, Misty dragged him, or they hear about some thieving. "Ash, you know I am the Gym Leader of this Gym". "Really? then who is running your Gym" Ash asked. "My three sisters is running the Gym, or I am in tour for become a great Water Type Pokemon Master." She replied. They both entered in the Gym, where they notice here Gym is not like any other Gym, there is three girl swimming in the water. Ash asked to Misty. "Where is your Gym? Where is your sister?" Misty reply by pointing toward the swimming pool. "There is my sister." and thought. 'Why they are not running gym or does the swimming'. After their end of show, Misty asked to them, why they are not running the gym, they answered. "Because tomorrow three trainers are coming there, and we lose to them, we have not in mood of today do any battle. And who is the boy? Which Pokemon is this? Where you find him?" Misty answered them. "He is my friend, his name is Ash Ketchum. This Pokemon name is Riolu, or I am not caught it, Riolu is the Ash Pokemon, we are coming there for Ash's gym battle". "Nice to meet you Ash and but today we are not in mood of doing any battle, if you need the badge then we gives you the Gym Badge of Cerulean City." Ash was ready to take it the badge but Misty interrupted it. "First, I will battle with you, if you defeat me, then this badge will be yours." Which Ash agreed, and the battle is ready to began. "This battle is between the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty and challenger Ash Ketchum from the Pallet Town." Daisy announced work as referee.

"Misty calls Staryu." Misty throws the Pokeball, which star type Pokemon appeared. "Pikachu get ready." Ash said but Pikachu refuse because he was friend of her. "Ok Pikachu if you not want then Riolu ready for battle." but like Pikachu, Riolu also refuse to go. "Oh you also not want, Butterfree you are up" Ash throw the Pokeball and Butterfree began ready for the battle. "Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty shouted. "Counter with Gust" Ash command. The Gust attack stopped the Water Gun attack. "Now use Silver Wind". A wind with silver crescents flew out of Butterfree's wings and hit Staryu head on. "Staryu use Swift." Misty command. The stars from Staryu hit the Butterfree. Misty's sisters were watching the battle from aside. "Misty is good with this." Violet said. "Yeah," Daisy agreed. "She may not have our looks, but she has better battling skills than us". Seel was enjoying the match and clapping her fins. "Butterfree use Psychic." Ash command. Butterfree's eyes turned blue and fired a blue rays at Staryu, which invisible to everyone, as Staryu gets in the controlled of Butterfree, before Staryu fainted. "Staryu is unable to battle, Gym Leader send your next Pokemon." Daisy announced.

"Staryu return," Misty called back the Staryu, "Well Ash I know you are best. But this battle isn't over yet. Misty calls Starmie." The evolved formed of Staryu come on the battlefield. Ash take some informations with his Pokedex and recalled the Butterfree and send back Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto is ready for the battle but suddenly they heard some noise, they turned and found, Team Rocket announced their favourite motto, and they are thief, which they stole the things from market. The machine start sucking the Pokemon of Gym Leader. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash command and Pikachu releases the high voltage which destroyed the machine and blasted Team Rocket. "Team Rocket blasting off again." They shouted, "Ok, Misty ready for complete our battle" Ash said.

"No, you beat my Staryu fair and square, or save my Gym, then the Cascade Badge is yours." Misty replies with giving the badge to Ash, Brock is come there after take the things which him needed. Ash take the badge and give the victory pose, Pikachu and Riolu copy it, after Misty and her sister farewell each other and good wishes each other, Brock, Misty and Ash came out of the Gym.

 **SAFFRON CITY**

Some people is standing there, with there Pokemon releases, and the next side two girls is standing. "So, you are not doing as we want." The first girl asked. "No slut, we are not agreed on your terms, we does as we want, and now we are going to make you whore." The first one replied. "Ok, you can try." The second girl replied, as their eyes turned dull, and before the people do anything, there Pokemon falls sleep. "You know sweetie, we can calls this Hypnosis." First girl replied as she point her fingers on some of the people, and as she pointed her finger upward, the people is going upward, and then she left her rays from them, cause everyone falls on the ground with that height and dead. Second girls also does same with the rest of person, they are horrified what is going with them, before they said any word, they all dead.

 **BACK TO ASH**

Ash, Misty and Brock leave the Gym, Ash learn next Gym in the Vermilion City and he go toward the Vermilion City. In the way they encounter with a boy who claim 99 victories, he challenge Ash for complete his victory but lost, he gives his best luck to Ash and promise to cheer for him in Indigo Conference.

Ash and co. lost their way in the depths of a dense wooden forest, shrouded in thick, white mist. Momentarily giving up, they decide to break for a brief rest. As Ash wanders deeper into the wood, searching for firewood, he happens across a young boy being bullied by four classmates gathered around him. Eavesdropping on their conversation. The four older boys were asking the younger boy some questions about Pidgey. When the younger boy got one of the questions wrong, the older boys pushed him off the treadmill, called him useless and left him on the ground. Ash and Pikachu saws this commotion and went to see if he was all right. "Ah it's okay," said the boy "This happens to me all the time. I'm Joe". Ash was curious to what Joe was talking about, so he invited Joe to share creeps and tea with him and his friends. Joe accepted the invitation. Ash led Joe back to where Brock and Misty were and they all shared crepes and tea. "So what did you mean about you being tossed onto the ground all the time?" Ash asked Joe. Joe explained that he was a student of Pokemon Tech. "Pokemon Tech is a boarding school where you learn about Pokemon" Joe explained. "And there you can earn badges, without traveling to get them". He then explained that the older boys were trying to help him understand about Pidgey. "Since I saw them push you onto the ground just because you got an answer wrong," Ash asked. "I don't call that helping".

Misty asked Joe if he could take them to see this Pokemon Tech, Joe did so. By the time they got to Pokemon Tech the mist had finally cleared. Pokemon Tech was a massive building. Joe gave them a tour. He explained that the lessons are really difficult and that some students were still behind everyone else. "What grade are you in?" asked Misty. "I'm still a novice, but I have two badges" Joe replied as he showed them sort of machine there he could easily beats the Water Pokemon of Cerulean Gym with his Pokemon Weepinbell. This made Misty anger. "Look here you." She Shouted. "This machine is nothing compared to real Pokemon battles. As a Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym I challenge you to a real battle". Joe accepted it. Joe and Misty got ready to fight in one of the training rooms. "Misty calls Starmie." Misty throws her Pokeball. "Okay and I choose Weepinbell." Joe throws his Pokeball. Starmie hits Weepinbell with just one tackle and Weepinbell was knocked out immediately. "No way!" gasped Joe. "How did my Grass Type lose to your Water Type?" "Because you are weak and a tramp, how about if you battle me, I am Giselle, leader of this school" A girl appeared there and introduce herself. "I am accepting your challenge." Misty kept her Starmie out and Giselle sent out a Graveller. Brock was shocked by that choice, Water Types beat Rock Types. But Graveller easily defeated Starmie with a Tackle attack, and wasn't even dazed by Starmie's water gun attack. Misty couldn't believe her eyes. "There now you see Joe." Giselle said with a smirk. "Since my Graveller was more experienced than Starmie, which is the reason it won".

"Hang on a minute!" Ash said "There is more to Pokemon Training than levels". He introduced himself to Giselle. "How many badges and Pokemon do you have?" She asked. "I have two badges and Four Pokemon" Ash answered. Giselle and the four boys laughed and called him that weak. Ash got cross and asked Giselle to battle him. "I accepted it." She replied. "Riolu take the position." Ash ordered and Riolu takes the battle position, all have shocked after they noticed this Pokemon, because they never see this Pokemon and never learn anything about this on Pokemon Tech, it is new for them. "Wow, I am sorry for what I said to you, it's my greatness to battle a unknown Pokemon, Cubone I choose you" The bone head wear Pokemon stand against of the Riolu. "Now all of you see the power of Riolu, Riolu use Aura Sphere." As Ash command, Riolu formed the blue sphere in his hand and hit the Cubone, much to everyone shocked, Cubone was fainted. "We did it Riolu." Ash said and start spinning Riolu by take in him in his hands, Riolu is happy to his dad, in happiness he start glowing, everyone noticed toward him, when the glowing ended there is Lucario in place of Riolu. "Wow, Riolu you are evolved, but which Pokemon is you." Ash was confused because he never seen any Lucario in his life, or never any of them there. But there is always a rumor about the Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. "I think it is a Lucario, so the rumor was true, he is really a Aura Pokemon, which the legend says, and it also a rare Pokemon, you are really amazing Ash." Giselle said. "How did you know about this Pokemon?" Ash asked to Giselle. "I read about this Pokemon on Pokemon history book, where we learn, once a battle was between the Good Psychic users and Evil Psychic users, if you need to know more about this, then you have to stop there tonight, you can continue your journey on tomorrow, and we are very grateful, if you join us on the dinner." Ash really want to know about the Lucario and Psychic users, so just he accepted.

 **Here is the review, which you mention me.**

 **It's a good story but I could understand what they were saying because the sentences had to many errors you also need to pace it better. Don't rush when making the chapter a bit longer by going into a bit more detail.**

Thanks for your appretiate, I will focus on the sentences this time, and before I place it here, I will spell check and grammer check in the google. After that I place it here.

 **It's a good idea yet I founds lots of grammer issue, but that can only tell me you muct be a foreignor so. It's a good story I actually liked it very much.**

Thank you very much, and as you thought, I am really the foreigner.

 **I'm no come on expert, but the way Misty said to Ash about** **the bike sounded like she's offering herself to him.**

Misty also want to going on her journey of become a best Water Trainer. And she have good chance to become best Pokemon Master, ih she travel with Ash.

Looking good so far for a first story. Just keep doing what you're doing. Make sure to always check for spelling and grammer and you'll be just fine. Looking forward to seeing more.

Thanks for your review. I mind it to check both Grammer and Spelling in Google before posted it here. Here is my second story.

 **Suggest me, Follow me, PM me, Review me.**


	3. Chapter 3: History of Psychic Users

I do not own Pokemon.

Here guys, I have started my third chapter, but I have not gots many reviews. If you guys not liking the story, so just said to me, I will stops the writing the story, because story writing was also a hard work. Ok just drop this topics now, and read the story, which I am going to posted.

 **_** **POKEMON TECH**

Ash and his friend eats the dinner with his new friend of Pokemon Tech. Now, they all going to know about the clash between the Evil Psychic users and Good Psychic users, and what is really happen, from what the Giselle learns from the book. Giselle bring a book, and everyone gathered around her, "So, this is the book of Pokemon History." Ash guessed. "Yes, you are right." Giselle nodded, and she opened the page, where the chapter reside, the users of Psychic. "So, before, I am going to start, please every one become silent." Giselle command, everyone nodded, and the history begin.

We are going to know about the Psychic users. The people who are connect to their Psychic Pokemon very deeply, and when they lost their something very dearly, or when they need something very much, but they not able to take it, this cause their anger and fear is triggered, and they awaken the Psychic power inside of them. They have gain so much power, like telekinesis, they can read people mind like a book, they play with brain, they start turning human into their wish. And this begin the era of Psychic users, they are belong into the Kanto region. Not every Psychic users was bad, but some, who have more evil intentions, they start harming people, and this begin to destruction. The other people is tried very hard to counter the Psychic users, but it no use, because the Psychic users, start playing with their mind. The good Psychic users tried to help the other people by countering the bad Psychic users, but again no use, and the evils was growing large in numbers and overpowering the good Psychic users. Evil Psychic users are starts claiming victory one by one, and they continue conquering the next city one by one. Their leader Shira Tobi has started all of these, and know they planning to conquer the whole Kanto Region, and the main place they needed to conquer was the Pallet Town. The people of Pallet Town is both strongest in their will and courage, and because of this, they are not be able to get in the control of evil Psychic users. Shira Tobi, are ready to destroyed the Pallet Town, he fired it Psychic beam on the Pallet Town, and they thought, they can win the battle, but it goes wrong.

Because, someone make the barrier, which protects the Pallet Town, and we sees it was a strongest Psychic barrier. The man, which uses it, he was known by the name of Ketchum, and together with him, was the Legendary Pokemon Mew, the ancestor of Psychic Pokemon. "I warned you, just leave your thought of conquering the Kanto Region, or by the rule, as we are the protector of both humanity and good Psychic users, we are going to destroying you and your evil intentions." Ketchum give them the option of end their conquering of Kanto Region. Many good Psychic users are behind of him. And some other people with unknown Pokemon. "How you dare to challenge us, and here is you are the evil one, because you betrayed us by taking the side with the Aura users." Shira Tobi said. And by this we acknowledged it, that the other people are Aura users, which came from the Sinnoh Region, for save the humanity. "There is you are going on the wrong way, both Psychic users and Aura users work together for maintain the humanity, this caused the Psychic power we gain us for maintain the balance in Kanto Region, Psychic users is worshipped by the people, and Psychic users is their saviour just like the Aura users is saviour of the Sinnoh Region, but you are using the Psychic powers in the wrong way, this cause the people lost their hope in the Psychic users, and for regaining their hope and believe for the Psychic users, last time, I warned you, became a good person, or I will destroyed you." Ketchum warned him again. "You can try it, but we are never stopped." Shira never let down his evil intentions, cause a big war begin between the evil Psychic users and good Psychic users, and with the help of Aura users and Aura Pokemon Lucario, the Good Psychic users overpower the evil Psychic users and defeat them.

And the last word of Shira Tobi is "This time, with the help of Aura users and Aura Pokemon Lucario, may be you are able to defeat us, but the world rewrite his history again, we Psychic Users rise once and this time we not only conquered the Kanto Region, else we conquered the whole world and rule over both of you, Aura and the good Psychic users." And with that Shira Tobi died giving his last word or warning to the world. Ketchum also give his last word for the hope and courage for the people in last days of his "Maybe Shira Tobi reincarnation come again, and ready for harm every people, but for save the people I will also come again and again by the soul of my family for save everyone, and when the evil is rise again, I will defeat them. Just save yourself from the turning in evil. Psychic powers is good, but if you lost control, you fall in the hand of evil, and lost your will, beware of evil Psychic power." With that Ketchum died peacefully, and now we know, if any evil rise once again, the Ketchum is born again for save the humanity, here is the end of Psychic users and Aura users. We are sorry for not explain you many detail about the Aura users, but maybe in Sinnoh Region, you can know the full explain about the Aura users and Aura Pokemon Lucario, and the mostly special of this, the Aura Guardian. Till the beware of Psychic powers.

With that the history of Psychic users is ended.

 **TEAM ROCKET NEW ISLAND LAB**

A computer screen was open, a man was appear there. "How much time was left to start our project, to the creation of Mewtwo" The man appear on the screen asked. "Sir, we nearly complete every work and detail, and we already set system on work, so in some time we start working on the Project Mewtwo." The Scientist man replied to the man on the screen. "It's good news." The man on screen said, and the computer screen was closed.

 **BACK TO ASH**

Now everyone know about the some history of Psychic Users. "So Ash, as the story told Ketchum saved everyone, you are also the Ketchum, and maybe you are the reincarnation of your ancestors, and come to help us. Then, just show us your Psychic powers. We Knows that, you have already the Aura Pokemon Lucario." Giselle pleased. "Giselle, I am really thankful of you, for telling the history of Psychic users, and by this I can get acknowledged my ancestors was good people and Psychic users. Maybe I can also able to get some Psychic power, but for using the Psychic powers, I need to be find the Psychic Pokemon, so it was my new aim, capture a Psychic Pokemon." Ash shouted with giving his victory pose, Lucario and Pikachu copy it. Everyone laughed on Ash, it shows, he was the old Ash, who was always cheerful, no matter what.

Ash and co. leave the Pokemon Tech, it was quite a fun to meet new people, and know about some history. He also put Lucario in the Pokeball, after knowing about, he was a Aura Pokemon or Pseudo Legendary. So many people try to capture it, and also he has new mission, to hide Lucario from many people, or rather use Lucario in battle.

Ash and friends are still on their way to Vermilion City and lost. They stop by a pond for a break where they see an Oddish taking a drink. Misty try to catch it but she was stopped by a mysterious Bulbasaur who rescued the Oddish. Misty run the back of Bulbasaur, they all follow them and reach the hidden village. Where Ash noticed a Pokemon was in danger, he helps the Pokemon, a girl noticed seeing this, and was happy to know, that there was more like her, kind-heart trainer, she go to Ash and introduce herself. "My name is Melanie, I am the protector of this village, I am protect and help the wild Pokemon and abandoned Pokemon, I want to giving proper thank you, by giving a treat of lunch." She introduced herself. "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in a journey of became Pokemon Master. They are my friend Misty and Brock." Ash introduced himself and his friends to Melanie.

"Hey young lady, if you want to make me your life then I am always here." Brock said in flirty tone, but his tone change in screams, a Bulbasaur continue starts attacking him by his vine whip, after knock out him, he slap on Misty ass by his Vine Whip. "Ouucchh, why me." Misty screamed. "I think this is the same Bulbasaur which save the Oddish from you" Ash replied. "I am apologize for Bulbasaur behaviour but he is the protector of this village." Melanie explained. "I understand." Ash replied and they all hear the growled of Ash stomach, Misty and Brock laughed after hearing this "I have some food for us, or it's best way of my treat." They all go inside of the house, as they are start taking lunch, Ash heard the cry of Pokemon, he came out of the house and noticed, that Team Rocket try to catch all the Pokemon. Ash with the help of Lucario blast the Team Rocket and saves the Pokemon. Bulbasaur also help in blasting off Team Rocket, Bulbasaur is happy to see also there was good and kind-hearted trainer, he want to go with him, then Ash takes the Bulbasaur and they all go in the house to finish their lunch. Melanie requested to Ash, that he taking care of the Bulbasaur, which Ash agreed. They all ready for going toward the Vermilian City.

 **SAFFRON CITY**

Many of the people gathered in a hall, everyone also taken out a Psychic Pokemon. And in front of them was a throne, where a man is sitting on the chair. "So, as I heard, I have found that, a new descendant of Ketchum was born, and he has started his journey. I have already sent my two of people to followed him, and giving the every detail, which they have about the descendant of Ketchum." The man sitting on the throne said. "Yes master, this time we can destroys everyone, which comes in our way." A elites of their replied. "Yes, but we need to wait for the fine time, and also I hoping to taking the Gym Leader of our city to our side, which I hear from the some of our people, that she is more strongest than the our elites." The man informed, everyone nodded, as they roared again for thinking of their upcoming victory.

 **BACK TO ASH**

While on the road to Vermilion City, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu come across a Charmander who sitting on a rock, Ash see he was ill and harmed, he said to come to Charmander but he refused by saying "His trainer is come in some second". They all goes in the Pokemon Centre by leaving the Charmander. At the Centre, a hotshot trainer named Damien is bragging about how he left his Charmander behind, promising to come back for it when his means to abandon it for being weak in his eyes. After hearing this, Ash anger is growing, he hit a hard punch on Damien face, before head back to out for get the poor Pokemon. Ash see Charmander is saving himself from both the rainstorm and group of Pidgeotto, Pikachu fear the Pidgeotto by giving them a Powerful Thunder Shock. Ash save the Charmander live by rubbing his body, and giving his jacket to the Charmander to make him warm. Charmander is pure solo witness is how much Ash love every Pokemon. After a battle with Team Rocket, where Damien witnesses Charmander defeating them, he tries to get Charmander to come back to him, but the Pokemon's loyalty now belongs to Ash. Charmander chooses Ash to go. Then all Pokemon does the victory dance with Ash.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu become the victims of pranks played by a gang of rogue Squirtle known as the Squirtle Squad. They end up falling down a hole, and are even eventually captured by them. Ash is not understand why they are doing, he found they are abandoned by trainer, Meowth sharply use them in work with Team Rocket. When Squirtle Squad is found Team Rocket is bad people and they use it, he turn against him, with the help of Ash and Pikachu, they manage to save the town from fire, which created by Team Rocket. Squirtle Squad join the Officer Jenny. The leader Squirtle joins Ash after seeing how great is he and how much he kindhearted.

 **TEAM ROCKET ISLAND HQ**

A man was opening the computer screen, the man was brilliant scientist, he was recently obtained the DNA of a Legendary Pokemon known as the Mew, by very hard work and searching many places. His name was Fuji, in the screen a man was appear whose name was Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, he was the most wanted criminal in the Kanto Region. "What happens to our clone Pokemon project?" Giovanni asked to scientist. "Sir, we are failed in cloning the Pokemon, but Project Mewtwo is continue working, it was only our last hope, now he is in the sleep." Fuji explain the situations to leader of Team Rocket. "It's good news to hear, continue your work, and give me every detail of your work." Giovanni said, and the screen was disappear.

 ** _Suggest me, PM me, Review me, Follow me._**


	4. Chapter 4: Thunder Badge and Marsh Badge

I do not own this Pokemon.

So here, we are back guys.

At when, I noticed only some of the people likes me, I thought about quitting the story, but then I thought, I write the story for the some of the my followers, and this chapter is in the name of them. So, be ready to read the chaper guys.

 **BACK TO ASH**

In the way of Vermilian City, Ash caught a Krabby, he knows that, a trainer is allowed to carry only six Pokemon, so he send back the Pidgeotto and Butterfree to Professor Oak. In the PC (Pokemon Centre) a trainer is come running with held a injured Raticate in his arm. "Oh no not another one." Nurse Joy said. "Chansey bring a stretcher immediately". A Chansey brought out a stretcher at once and had the Raticate placed on it, then rushed it to the operating room at once. "This is the fifteenth Pokemon this month" sished Nurse Joy. "And they are all from the Vermilion Gym". When Ash heard this, he figured that this would be a tough battle.

They soon reached Vermilion Gym; it looked like a warehouse, with yellow lightning bolts all over it. Ash opened the gym doors. "I'm here for a gym battle". "Ah more victims for the Pokemon Center." Said female voice. Two figures revealed themselves; it was a man and woman, looking like army soldiers, with street punk make upon. "Follow us" Said the man and woman together. The man and woman led the group to what looked like a boxing ring. "This is where you will battle our gym leader." Said the woman. "Lt. Surge sir" Shouted the man "A trainer wishes to battle you sir".

"Another one huh?" Said a male voice. It was a big muscular man, with spiky hair and looked like a real army soldier. He had a Raichu beside him. "Who's my opponent?" asked Lt. Surge. "I am" Ash replied. Lt. Surge took a good look at Ash and Pikachu and smirked. "So I'm battling a bunch of babies" Je said. "Who the heck are you calling babies?" asked Ash, feeling very cross. "Simple you two" Lt. Surge replied, pointing to them, "A little kid and an un-evolved Pikachu. I evolved my Pikachu into Raichu here as soon as I caught it". Ash went wide eyed from hearing that. He knew that evolving Pokemon with stones right away wasn't a sensible thing to do. "We'll see who the baby is after this match" Ash shouted. "You're on kid" said Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge and Ash got ready to fight on the arena. "This gym battle is between Lt. Surge the gym leader, and Ash Ketchum the challenger." announced the man. "This is a one by one battle and whoever defeats the opponents Pokemon first wins. Let the match begin". "Pikachu, I choose you!" shouted Ash. His Raichu was ready for battling. "Raichu, front and centre" commanded Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge's Raichu sparked its cheeks ready to battle. "Let's get this battle over with," said Lt. Surge "Raichu Thunderbolt". Raichu shot a bolt of electricity to Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail in ground" Ash commanded, Pikachu use his tail to change himself in ground type, Lt. Surge is gritted his teeth after seeing that how easily Pikachu absorb the all Thunderbolt but not give him any damage. "Now see who is the kid, Pikachu show your Thunderbolt." Pikachu release the massive Thunderbolt which is increases by the absorb of Raichu. "Raichu dodge it." Lt. Surge is command his Raichu, but Raichu speed is not better or he gets attack by the massive thunder "End by Iron Tail." Ash command and Pikachu tail start glowing, as he attack by his tail, Raichu collapsed in the ground by swirling eyes. "Raichu unable to battle which means victory goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu" Referee declared. "Now tell who is kid" Ash said before taking Pikachu in his arm and giving a kiss on his forehead. Lt. Surge is not believes he is lost, or by a kid. "Wow, you are really wonderful, or your Pikachu is really strong" He takes out the Thunder Badge from his pocket. "This is the Thunder Badge, prove of your victory in Vermilian City, in six months you are the first trainee, who beat my Raichu fair and square". Ash takes the Badge "I want to say only one thing, not get overconfident or not said any challenger to kid, because result is coming after the battle". All clapped their the hands "Ok, I never said that from now, after seeing your battling style." Ash and co. left the Vermillion City Gym.

 **SAFFRON CITY**

The man who was sitting on the throne again gathered everyone, for giving them, their new tasks and extract the knowledge and information, which he gained from his two agents. "Recently, I receive the some information from my agents, you want to know, what information I get." He asked to everyone. Everyone cheered in yes. "The information, which I get, the kid name was Ash Ketchum. And he was good in Pokemon battle, recently he defeated the Lt. Surge in Gym Battle." The man explain, as everyone start murmuring, "Of course, this kid was good, because he was a descendant of Ketchum." "But the most interesting news is the, he was coming in our city, the Saffron City, for the his next Gym Battle." The man sitting on the throne explain. "Sir, then we can capture him here." One of the grunt guessed. "Yes, you have guessing right, it was the great chance for capturing him, but, I want to be full prepare, we even not know, he has Psychic powers or not, if we put one wrong step, our work of many years and our future plan will be destroyed, so before we start capturing him, we need to knew, every short to big detail about him, and my agents was doing the fine work about taking every information about him." The man explain. Everyone shouted, "They will take the world by storm, in the name of Shira Tobi."

 **BACK TO ASH**

After some more adventures and travels, Ash and co. finally reach down the Saffron City, this is the place, where the many of Psychic users is born, and this is the same place from where the evil Shira Tobi came in the world, and rise his own army of evil Psychic users, and that is also the same place where Shira Tobi finally died. Ash goes towards to the Gym and be ready to enter in the Saffron City Gym to win one more badge. But before he can take the entry, a person warned him. "If you have any ghost type Pokemon, then enter in this Gym, or else, the Leader of the Gym will make you a toy." "What?" Ash was confused. "I have not any ghost type Pokemon." He explain. "So, my suggestiont is, before you challenge the Leader Gym, you will catch a Ghost Type Pokemon, then come here to battle." The man suggest.

Ash wants to be first goes inside of the Gym, but catching a Ghost type is also not a bad idea. So before he can takes the entry in the Gym, he goes in the search of Ghost Type Pokemon. He finds a mansion, and heard by the people, that place is haunted by the ghost. So, he goes inside of the place, and find a picture, where shows the battle between the Kadabra and Haunter.

First, Ash became the victim of some Ghost Pokemon, but after understanding their feeling, they only want some fun, he started enjoying with them. When Misty and Brock find the body of Ash, and he not shows any sign of lived. They became horrified, Misty shows the some hint of her affection towards the Ash, but Ash was busy in playing with the Ghost Pokemon. When he find, both Brock and Misty are worried for him, so he goes back into his body with Pikachu. Ash explain the situation of there, and reveal them, there is three Ghost type Pokemon, first is Gastly, and then his evolved form Haunter and in the last final evolution Gengar. "Ash, you really scared me!" Misty exclaimed. "Really, I think, you never liked me. Because, you always fighting with me." Ash teased her.

"So, Haunter, may you explain us, why the Psychic is fear from the Ghost type." Ash asked to Haunter. Haunter open a box, a book was inside of the box, and his title written on, Victory of Ghost. Ash started reading it.

It said, after the defeat of Evil Psychic Users, the world became peaceful. But it not always the peaceful. Once again, a person named Akira Tobi, who claimed himself the descendants of Shira Tobi, with his evil intentions and be ready to rise again. The person was start gathering evil Psychic users, but before he can fully established his territory. A group of Ghost Pokemon with some of their users attack on the evil Psychic users and their Pokemon. Psychic Pokemon is powerless against the Ghost Type, caused the Psychic users became fear from the Ghost Pokemon, Akira Tobi is dead by his haunted dream, which Haunter gives him. The people again relieved, after the defeat of Psychic users. And it shows, one of the Ketchum Descendant give the Ghost Pokemon and their users a duty to keep the eye on the Saffron City, if any descendants of evil Psychic users rise again, so they will defeat him quickly, so the Ghost Pokemon do their work. But before Akira Tobi dead, he also give some warning, "Maybe we can defeat again, but we can rise again more strongest than the Ghost powers, and claim the victory on the world." So again this warning, beware of evil Psychic powers.

Ash finally completed the story. "So this is the reason, why Psychic is weaker against the Ghost type." Brock said. "Maybe it, but this time, I am not going to use the Ghost Type, I am going to be use my Lucario, the Aura Pokemon." Ash decided it. They goes back toward the Saffron City Gym.

 **SAFFRON CITY GYM**

Ash and co. enter in the Gym. "So, here comes more toy for playing with us." A little girl laughed. Ash bravely stepped forward. "Hello Sabrina, I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I am come here to battle you to earn the Marsh Badge". Ash noticed as the man warned, there are two Sabrina. One was a little girl in white, holding a Pokeball, she was heartless, and the other was a woman with long dark green hair, wearing a long red shirt, the depressed girl. "So, you are a descendant of Ketchum, but I am not going to be shows any mercy on you." The little girl again start laughing loudly.

Sabrina felt the Psychic power which comes from the Ash. 'So, as I hope, he is the Psychic Power, or strong than mine, which has logic, because he was descendants of Ketchum family' she thought then she fill something more. The raven haired trainer has also the some other powers. 'Wait, he is also some other powers. What, he has the power of Aura, how can he gain the Aura power, or most he controlled them both, without any resist, oh right, he is not able to use his power, this cause both power have not fighting with urge of each other, if he able to master them, he became the strongest in history as both the Aura and Psychic Guardian. And the most important, he was mine after defeating him', The little girl spoke up and giggled; "I accept the challenge, but if you lose you will have to play with me, with my two new dolls." She begins her magic and change the Misty and Brock in a doll. Ash already suspect, what is going to happens, as the man warnings. "So, when I win, you change them back, and if I lose you also make myself in a doll." Ash guessed. "No, I am going to be changed you in doll, but this time, I will going to make you mine, my husband, and we played together." Sabrina explained with her giggling.

The woman spoke up; "This will be a one vs one Pokemon battle. Let play time begin". She floated to the top side of the stadium. Ash get shocked by that, he stepped onto the bottom side of the stadium.

"Come out Abra" said Sabrina. A brown fox like creature came out of the Pokeball, but it looked like he was in deep sleep. Ash looked puzzled from that and looked at his Pokedex: Abra, the Psi Pokemon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. Even when awake, it teleports itself while remaining seated. Before Ash take out his Pokemon, Abra started to glow. "Interesting" said Sabrina. They watched as Abra evolved and changed into a bigger fox, with a spoon. Ash looked it up: Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. The evolved form of Abra. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. "Okay Lucario I choose you". Lucario came out of his Pokeball and got ready to fight. "So you have also the Pokemon of other region, or absolutely he is enemies of Psychic Type, Interesting" said Sabrina. The little girl smiled with delight. "Yes, and I also have the Ghost type, which easily defeat you, but I want to show you the power of Aura, the love, which make everything feel better. And defeat anything." Ash said. "Yes, I also want love from you." The small girl again giggled "So, show me your love." "Lucario" Ash shouted "Time to take our friends back" Lucario nodded.

"Alakazam Psybeam" Alakazam fired a Psybeam from his crossed spoons. "Dodge with Agility!" Ash ordered. The Aura Pokemon vanished in a blur of movement and the Psybeam missed its mark. "Kadabra use Psychic" Sabrina commanded and Kadabra eyes start glowing. "Lucario save yourself in Aura Shield" Sabrina not understand what he ordered and she never know about this is move or not, she noticed Lucario formed a blue barrier around himself which is uneffected by Psychic. "End it by Aura Sphere" Ash command, Lucario start forming the blue sphere and hit toward Kadabra. "Kadabra counter by Psyshock" Sabrina shouted and Kadabra start formed a small purple orb between his paws and fired a wave of dark purple circles at blue orb.

The two attacks met in midair, both is strongest but Aura sphere push the Psyshock hit the Kadabra and exploded on impact. When the smoke is cleared, Kadabra is forcing himself to stand on his leg, but he was unable. "Kadabra!" He said as he slumped back with swirls his eyes. "My Kadabra is unable to battle, your Lucario is the winner!" Sabrina announced "It's mean Ash of Pallet Town is the victor, now you take this Marsh Badge and your friends, or get out from there" She makes the Brock and Misty back to normal, but they are unconscious.

"What about all other peoples, what about your mom?" Ash asked. "It's none of your business" She shouted. "It's also my business, make them normal" Ash ordered, Sabrina attack him by her Psychic power but Lucario make a Aura barrier, which easily deflect it. Ash asked "What's your problem, why do you behave like heartless, please tell me, I want to help you". "Because no one loves me, my mom always became angry on me, stopped me from playing, when my dad noticed, I have a power, then he not giving me permission on something. This cause, I became so much alone, always I became the sad, to end my sadness I do this" She explain and start crying. Ash take her in his arm, he wiped her tears by his own finger "Don't feel lonely, drop your anger, many people is loveing you, your mom is angry on you because you do something wrong, but she loves you, your dad is also loves you, it not matter how much he showed his anger on you, my mom is also angry on me but I know she loves me, don't feel lonely, many of your relatives became worried for you, I am also loves you, you are so sweet and cute."

She stopped crying and said "Really many people loves me, my mom love me, my dad love me, you love me." Ash nodded "Ya they all loves you." She again asked "You loves me." Ash nodded then she grab him and said "I LOVE YOU TO" and start kissing to him. He broke the kiss "What are you doing". She said "You tell me, you love me, then I want to feel my love." Ash said "My means, I love you like a friend, don't take it in other way." After hearing this she again start crying "I want to be with you, so you loves me back." "I am sorry, please don't cry, please, I am not lied to you" He tried to calm her, but she not stopped crying, Ash see the situation getting more worse, he take her in his arm and give deep kiss. "Now you can believe, I am not lying to you". She said "Thank you honey, please once more time says to me, I love you". Ash nodded and said "I love you". "Once again" "I love you" "Once again". "What the hell you said" Ash shouted after many times saying I love you, he noticed she is be ready to burst in tears "I am sorry, I love you, love you, love you, I love you, now not again said to say me or please don't start crying". "Ok, I not want to said it, but you need to prove it me, you really loves me" Sabrina said in thinking her evil thoughts.

"Prove it to you, how?" Ash asked. She take him again in her arm, and give a peck to him. "I want to be travel with you?" She asked. "No, you are a Gym Leader, after you, who will take care of this Gym?" "I will coming with you, my mom and dad take care of this Gym" She replied. "But what about your duty of Gym Leader?" "I will coming with you." She again said. "No, you have more another work." "I know why you not want me to come with you, because you not loving me or try to escape." She started again crying. Ash never want to be see her crying. "I am Sorry, please not cried agaim, I will take you in my Pokemon Journey, but please you never cried, I have no courage to seeing you cry, please." He said with wiping her tears. "Really? I will come with you?" "Yes, you can come with me, but never again Cry." He said, she nodded.

Ash, Misty, Sabrina and Brock ready for Ash next journey to Celadon City Gym after Sabrina make normal her mom. Ash find the man who warned them, he was Sabrina's dad. She also explain her mom and dad, and tell them she going with Ash in his journey. "Sabrina you really want to come with us?" Misty asked. "Yes, I want to travel with Ash, because I love him very much." Misty also said to Ash, her sister need some help, so she will be going back to her home, but she come back again, when everything became fine. Brock also return back to the home, he promised Ash, that he also return back, after seeing, what his family is doing.

Misty and Brock farewell them for short time. 'Wow, it's really good luck for me, only I and my love is travelling together, or it is also good time for teaching him about the Psychic power.' Sabrina thought. "Ash, so how much you know about using the Psychic power, which was inside of you?" Sabrina asked. "I have Psychic powers, it's really good news, I not known about it, maybe, I inherited from my ancestors." Ash guess. "So it means, you nothing knows about your powers. You don't mind, if I will trained you, how to use the Psychic's powers." Sabrina asked. "No, I never mind, it really cool to use the Psychic powers, which reside inside of mine." Ash agreed. "Thank you for teaching me." "I do anything for my honey" She replied and give him a peck on his lips.

 **SUGGEST ME, PM ME, REVIEW ME, FOLLOW ME.**


	5. Chapter 5 Psychic Train

**I do not own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, Sorry for uploading this late, because, this time, I am being very busy in some other works. But for apologizing, I have updated 2 Chapters time.

(Reader's note.) (Maybe, many ones not like my written style, but writing on this style, is both easy to writer or reader, so, I like to working like this.)

 **PSYCHIC TRAINING START**

"So, first we start from the basic training, just like how to calm yourself." Sabrina said. "But, I read somewhere, anger is the triggered for awakening of Psychic powers." "Yes, it is right, but not only anger is triggered for the awakening the Psychic powers, but the people, who never experienced pain in their life, they have need training for the controlling on Psychic powers." Sabrina explain, Ash nodded. "So, just start with calming yourself, when your mind lose focus on everything, and became balanced on one thing, then you can easily able to control your emotions." Sabrina start the basic training. Ash trained for two days, and only in those two days, he can mastered on controlling his emotions. After the training, they also enjoy some games, doing fun, and many thing together. They also trade each other Pokemon, cause, Ash's Haunter became the Gengar, and Sabrina's Kadabra evolved in Alakazam, after this, they trade back each other Pokemon.

"So after it, we can learn about telekinesis, telekinesis explained the way to talk anyone, without using your tongue. You can enter in anyone mind, and can talk to him, just by using telekinesis, it's also a hard training, but rather easy than many other Psychic things." Ash nodded. He start entering in the Pikachu's and Sabrina's mind, but unable to enter in their minds. It take times, but after three to four days... Ash was be able to enter in Sabrina's mind. In start he lose control. But after quite practice of two or three days, he was able to mastered it, and start talking with telekinesis. They also celebrate after Ash's learn the telekinesis. It was happiest moment for everyone, Sabrina spending her days with her love. Ash learn using telekinesis.

"After the use of telekinesis, the other thing come to be use it is the teleporting. In teleporting, you only need to be focus on where you want to be teleport, then you can imagine yourself on there, and you can reach it there. It need total focus, like" She teleport herself to Ash and give him a little peck then teleport back to her place. Now, Ash make his aim to learn the teleporting, it was not quite easy like the telekinesis, but after mastering the telekinesis it was not became very hard, and he learn it in two - three days. And with Sabrina they start the playing by teleporting each other, it was difficult but not very hard. And with the help of Sabrina, Ash mastered to teleport some other people with himself, or also teleport other people without need of teleporting himself with the person.

"Now what next?" "Wow, you look more energetic, but you need to be some rest honey, next of the training we does by tomorrow." Sabrina replied and leaned in deep kiss. "But, I want to know more mmpphh." Sabrina start stroking his hair. "You'll need wait for tomorrow, because you already lost so much energy on training like this." Ash nodded, he knew, he have not so much energy, he already lost many of his energy. "Thank you, Sabrina, you teach me many thing." Ash said gratefully. All day they train their Pokemon, do shopping, visiting beautiful paces or after getting tired, they ready to be sleep. He kissed her gently before set up their sleeping bag and climbed into the bed. "Good night, Sabrina. Love you." Sabrina smiled. "Good night, Cutie. I love you too."

The next morning, Ash woke up with the sun. Sabrina was still sleeping. Ash smiled and went to make breakfast for both of them. Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. "Good morning, Sabrina." Ash said. "I made breakfast for you." "Thank you, Sweetie" She said and give a peck on his lips. "Thanks to Brock, before he goes, I learn to make some foods." Ash smiled. 'Sabrina looks so cute when she smiles, and I wish she would smile more often.' After a delicious breakfast, the two headed off to be training. "Today dear we need to learn the Hypnosis, in Hypnosis we need to focus on the victim eyes, our eyes leave a invisible ray which hit the victim, and the victim come in our control, but if the victim is strong than your psychic then it's not be able to work, like sees me." She pointed on the wild Pokemon, Rattata, who easily fell asleep, after she make normal Rattata, again he take out his Alakazam, who has not effect on this.

Ash try on his Pikachu, but not show any reaction. "You need continue focus sweetie, it was not the easy." Sabrina tell him. Learning Hypnosis was also hard, but after continue trying, Ash was be able to make a wild Pidgey sleep. And after that, he make some more wild Pokemon in sleep. And by continue training, his hypnosis power is growing very far. He was finally able to make his Pikachu sleep. But both amazed and shock, he also use Hypnosis on her Alakazam, and make able to control him. "Wow honey, in start, you not able to make fall sleep in anyone, but it looks like, your power of Hypnosis is growing so much rapidly, you also able to make fall sleep on my strongest Pokemon, which I was unable to do." Sabrina tell. "Yeah, it's looks like, I learn it, but I am also feeling so much tired." Ash said, he was feeling dizzy. "I know sweetie, in learning the Hypnosis, you need so much power, and after this, it time about the Illusion, but before it, you need rest or total recovery of your energy." Sabrina take him in her arm, and goes to inside of their tent, in next to her, she put gently Ash on his sleeping bag.

Ash was continues sleeps for two days. After recovering his full energy, he wake up. "So, it looks like, you really became so much tired on learning Hypnosis." Sabrina said, when she noticed Ash was waking up. "Yeah Sabrina, it looks like, I fall in the sleep for many days, but now, I guessed, I am totally recover." He guessed, he also noticed, Sabrina make some breakfast for him. "So, it looks like, you also know about making foods." "Of course, Sweetie, if I not know it, I died years ago by the hunger." Sabrina laughed. After the breakfast, Sabrina tell him about the Illusion. "Illusion is very dangerous to be do, but when you mastered it, the world falls in your hand. In illusion, you need to be focus on the person, what you want to be the person is seeing, just focus very hard on the person or the thing, and after it, just think about, what you want to do, or turn the thing or person. Like just, I turned everyone in doll. It was very hard, but after quite a practice, it also became easy." Sabrina explained.

Ash tried many attempt to doing it, but he always keep failing. But his practice making him perfect, and after continued practice of four - five days, he able do some least of illusion, like turning a log into fish. Food into Pokemon, and after continue practice, he able to turn a little leaf in clone of himself. And not only this, but after continue practice, he can turn many thing in clone of his, or also the clone is doing work for him as he like. And he can also turn himself in anything or anyone. Like Brock, Misty, Sabrina, Joy or Jenny. "So, you became a super illusionary person. You can already beat me in your illusionary. You are growing very far, and beats me in the every tricks of Psychic powers." "Thanks Sabrina, but not any of things was easy to learn without your help." Ash thanks her. "I know Sweetie, but it also takes your mind and focus, or your hardworking, if you have not want to learn it, then it impossible for me to teach you." Sabrina also clapped on his hardworking. And she leaned with him in a deep passionate kiss.

In the evening they wake up, Ash already prepare some toast and coffee for her, after the tea time, they start training. "Honey, its time for learn Psychic Barrier, this barrier is deflect many type of force and also the Psychic force. She show by creating the Psychic barrier, which unharmed by the Charmander's Flamethrower. "Wow, it's like the Aura Shield." Ash mention. "Yes, it like to same the Aura, but it's pure of the Psychic powers." Sabrina agreed. It taking only a little amount of time, but Ash able to make the Psychic Barrier, and after every attempt of making new Psychic Shield, his power is growing very far. It able to deflect two - three attacks together.

"So, now we learn about the healing, it can heal minor energy of the victim or yourself, and if you are strongest in the healing, then it also heal major energy, or you can give energy to the Pokemon or human, if he is needing some energy, but it also taking your energy. In healing, the user itself lost many of his energy." Sabrina explained about the healing term. It was not very difficult like other thing, but it also suck many of energy in practice, Ash was able to learn it in one days, and mastered the healing in two days, but he ended up loss in energy. "So, you complete your Psychic training, which I was known, now you need to be so much rest, to total recover of your energy." Sabrina said, Ash nodded, and he goes back to the sleeping.

 **TEAM ROCKET ISLAND HQ**

It shows, many scientist was gather in a lab, they was sitting on the chair, and in front of them was a big TV screen. "So, boss is again going to talk with us." A scientist guessed. "Shhh, boss is coming." Another one said. And the big screen is open, it shows the face of the leader of Team Rocket, he was known by the name of Giovanni, and he always have something evil on his mind. "So, how much far we goes in the Project Mewtwo?" Giovanni asked to a scientist, which especially keep on duty for their important project. Project Mewtwo. "Sir, we already complete 85% percent of Project Mewtwo". Fuzu, the scientist, which working on the Project Mewtwo replied. "It's good to be hear, we can reach very far on the complete of Project Mewtwo, after we can make a world strongest Pokemon, we will take the world by storm." Giovanni laughed in his evil way, and the screen was closed.

HALL OF ORIGIN

"So, Ash mastered the some use of Psychic power." Mew said after seeing, Ash's practice on Psychic training. "It looks like in upcoming time, he need to be this power, I already feel some evil thing is coming." "But he needs, more stronger power in Psychic powers, it looks like, he was newborn baby. If you think about he fight against the Project Mewtwo of Giovanni." Ho-Oh asked. "No, it be more dangerous to the Project Mewtwo. And, you think right, he need to be mastered the Legendary power of Psychic, if was going to be some help, otherwise, his power only able to help him in escaping." Mew guessed.

 **BACK TO ASH**

Ash and Sabrina going toward to Celadon City, they see some poster has written. Pokemon contest for all ages and trainers: you are welcomed to come our festival and participate in our challenge to get the rare Pokemon, not only would you be able to keep the Pokemon if you win you will receive a Kings Rock. Sabrina is excited after hearing the prize "Honey, I need this prize, I want to evolve my Slowbro in Slowking, you will win the kings rock for me." She staring him by her puppy dog eyes. "Ok, I tried to enter in this contest, or try to win, but not blames on me if I am not win this." Ash said. "If you not win, then I am not only blaming you, but also give you punishment by taking you shopping." Ash became horrified after hearing the shopping, he remembers, whenever he goes on the shopping with her, he does the job of lifting the ten full bags of her in his shoulder, he never wanted to be goes on the shopping with her.

 **IN THE ENTRY OF FESTIVAL**

"Finally we are here." Ash sighed. "Don't forget to win." Sabrina sighing. "Well let's head, enter to the festival." Ash guessed and both enter in the festival. "Excuse me sir, have you come here for the competition." Asked a man at the entrance. "Of course." Ash nodded handling him the flier. "Come this way, please." The man leaves them the way to stage. "Here they should tell you when to be start and when you will get the Pokeball you will use to capture a Pokemon." "Thanks." Ash thanks him before heading to the stage, with Sabrina closing behind him. "Welcome everyone to our annual festival, today we gather here together to witness our Pokemon competition. In this competition trainers will try to get the unique Pokemon, the rewards are to be able to keep the Pokemon and you will receive a Kings Rock." The announcer announced at the top of the stage. Everyone in the crowd began screaming and clapping. "All trainers who will participate please come forward." Shouted the announcer. Then a lot of trainers moved forward to the stage including Ash and Sabrina, who decided she would also participate.

"Now, please come get the Pokeball you will be using today." Shouted the announcer before trainers got the Pokeballs from the boxes. "Well we were using Festiballs for this, that's rare, I wonder how they got their hands on something as rare as this." Ash guessed looking at the Pokeball. "Everybody you may now begin." Shouted the announcer before everybody ran into the forest. "Alright lets do this." Ash shouted before run towards the forest. "Not if I can help it." Sabrina shouted, she also running towards the forest. "Alright gonna capture me a best Pokemon or else ready for punishment." Ash guessed looking around before spotting a Pokemon. "There you are." Ash slowly heading to the Pokemon. "Now I got you" Ash shouted before throwing a Pokeball, and then he heard a scream. "Who threw that?" Someone shouted. Ash quickly ran away. "Whoa that was close." He said trying to catch his breath before he heard someone saying. "There you are." In front of him stood a beautiful woman dressed in a kimono. "Who are you?" Said Ash looking confused.

"I'm the person who got hit by your recklessness at throwing a Pokeball." Woman said glaring at him. "I'm so sorry about that, I hit you. I only saw a shadow so I thought it was Pokemon." Ash confess scratching the back of his head. "You thought, but you didn't really think did you are a stupid." Said the woman before turning her head away. "Oh so now you're calling me stupid is that it, you want me to teach you a lesson." Ash asked after getting up. "I am not calling you stupid, in real you are a stupid." She replied. Ash really felt bad for his behaviour, he noticed the girl is getting angry on him. "I am really sorry, really really sorry." He apologized by joining his both hand in front of her 'Apologizing is better getting the bad side of woman.' She impressed by his behaviour, 'Wow, he knew how to apologize, or he is also very cute.' She thought. "Ok, this time I forgive you, but next time you ready for punishment." She said before walked away. A Ralts is also noticed the Ash behaviour 'Wow, he is so much good and cute. Wait, he has also the Psychic power, I choose him for my trainer.' She thought and came out. Ash noticed the Ralts 'Wow, this Pokemon help me to win the Kings Rock and save me from punishment, but first she like to come with me or not' He thought and goes to her, "Hello cute Ralts, you like to come with me?" Ash asked. Ralts start blushing after hearing cute. "I love to come with you " She said and push the Pokeball and captured herself. "Wow, it's so much easy, now I will easily win the Kings Rock for the Sabrina." Ash said to himself and goes back to the stadium.

 ** _PM ME, SUGGEST ME, OR GIVE YOUR IDEAS FOR ASH HAREM LIST, AND VILLIAN LIST WITH AMAZING POWER_**


	6. Chapter 6 Rainbow Badge

I do not own Pokemon.

So guys, be ready for giving me every ideas of any villian of any manga, or anime, if the villain fitting in on my story, I will add him in the story. Or also suggest me.

 **WITH SABRINA**

"Now the Beldum is mine, or with this the Pokemon, I win the Kings Rock and punish my dear boyfriend for not winning." She said to herself and start laughing in evil way.

 **AT THE STAGE**

"Now everyone we will seeing the Pokemon" Said the announcer. After Seeing many Pokemon "Alright my turn" said Ash before stepping on to the stage and releasing the Pokemon and putting it on the scale. "Impressive folks someone caught a Ralts, being the Cutest and best Pokemon so far, which also not relative to the our region, it really amazing." Said the announcer before everyone started clapping. "Now our next participant the one and only Erika." Shouted the announcer before the whole crowd roared. "Thank you everybody, I will now show you my magnificent Pokemon." Said Erika before releasing the Pokemon from her Pokeball. "Well everybody looks like we have a tie between participant Erika and participant Ash Ketchum." shouted the announcer. "We have decided to settle this by the battle with the Pokemon they caught to see who going to advances." Shouted the announcer. "Guess this Ash kid is going to lose this competition so soon I feel bad for him." Said Erika loud enough for the whole crowd to hear including Ash. "Why that little, I swear I teach her to not get overconfident" Mumbled Ash under his breath. "Now will trainer Ash Ketchum and Erika please step into the battlefield" shouted the announcer. Both Ash and Erika stepped into the field and Erika was shocked at who was standing in front of her. "Well looks like this is perfect time for revenge." Shouted Erika across the field. "What's your problem, I already apologize to you. Don't get to cocky because, I am not going to lose, if I lose then it's not good for me." calmly said Ash.

Both threw the Pokeball in the middle of the field, Ash releasing Ralts and Erika released another Ralts. "Ralts use Magic Leaf before her Ralts." Shouted Ash, Ralts hit the Erika's Ralts by the gathering leaf. Erika greeted her teeth when she noticed her tired Ralts already defeat without using any move. (Cause of losing Erika's Ralts, because she already tired by doing battling with Erika, when she caught her not like Ash's Ralts, which caught without battling.) "Erika's Ralts unable to battle which means Ash is the winner of this competition." Shouted the announcer. "Alright, good job Ralts." Ash said with hugging the Ralts, Ralts start blushing by his hug. And then, she start glowing, when light faded, Ralts is evolved in Kirlia. He returns Kirlia back to her Pokeball. "I can't believes, I lost to him." Said Erika in shocked. "Well you see overconfident is defeated you, if you not get to be overconfident, you will win the battle." Ash taught her with looking confident. "Thanks, for teaching me, I think, I really got cocky, but you sees me a good way." Said Erika shaking Ash's hand, and also blushing. "Anyways I got to claim my prize." Ash guesses with walking to the crowd of people. Ash didn't notice but Erika was holding her hand. "After battle of the Ash and Erika, we have decided that the winner of this year's competition is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Shouted the announcer making the crowd scream and clap. Ash went up to the stage and received the Kings Rock and headed back for Sabrina.

"Good job honey, you actually won." Said Sabrina with a saddened in her voice. "It was absolutely need to win, but why was you sad, now since we have the Kings Rock let's evolve your Slowpoke." Ash said before giving her the Kings Rock. "You, know why I am sad, because I miss your punishment, but there was a reward for you." Sabrina said with taking Ash in her arm and leaned in kisses. After some kisses, Ash broke it. "Rest of you, should save it for later, we still have to go to the Gym to get my next badge." Ash said, and they heading for the exit. "Fine." Sabina agreed with a sigh before catching up to Ash.

 **CELADON CITY GYM**

"Looks like this is it." Ash said looking at the building in front of him. "Sure it is" Sabrina agreed looking at the building in front of her. "Well we should get going." Ash guessed opening the door and calmly said "I have come here for a gym battle". "Step right in." Said a mysterious voice. Ash stepped forward and noticed the figure in front of him and was shocked. "Welcome to my Gym." Said Erika surprised to see Ash. "E-Erika what are you doing here?" Ash asked, his eyes widened in surprise. "Ash you know her." Sabrina asked looking angry. 'I wonder how he knows someone like that I bet they have secret relationship'. "Yeah we had a battle to see who would win the contest and I kind of threw a Pokeball at her on accident because I thought she was a Pokemon." Ash said scratching the back of his head. "How do you get a person mixed up with a Pokemon." Sabrina scold him with slapping him in the back of his head. "It was an accident, and I am already apologize to her." Ash confessed holding the back of his head in pain. "Hi my name is the Erika, I am the Celadon City Gym Leader." Said Erika smiling at the two of them. "Hi, my name is Sabrina." Sabrina greeting smiling at her. "Sabrina of the Saffron City Gym, I've heard about you before." Erika said looking at her with a glare. Ash noticed this, so he decided to get their attention. "Hey come on, lets have a Gym battle it is the reason, I came here" "That's okay with me, follow me." Erika agreed smiling at Ash making him blush slightly which Sabrina noticed and sent a glare at Erika which Erika just responded to by sticking her tongue out.

"Hey Ash, you became ready, just because I lost one time doesn't mean I'll be lose again." Said Erika grabbing one of her Pokeballs. "I'm sure that you will put up a good fight." Said Ash reaching for his own Pokeball. Both threw their Pokeballs out into the field, Ash released his Kirlia and Erika released her Tangela. Kirlia first going to Ash and start hugging him before going to battle. "This will be a three on three Gym battle between Gym leader Erika and trainer Ash Ketchum let the battle begin." Shouted the announcer before signaling them to begin. "Tangela use Vine Whip." Shouted Erika before vines shot from Tangela and wrapped around Kirlia. "Kirlia use Confusion." Ash shouted, Kirlia quickly confused Tangela making it let him go and walk around randomly. "Kirlia now use Fire Punch" Ash command and Kirlia's fist got hot and began burning, she punched Tangela sending it flying. "Tangela no." Shouted Erika. Tangela fell on the ground but stood up. "I knew you could do it, now use Stun Spore." Erika said, and the Stun Spore came out of Tangela and headed for Kirlia. "Kirlia use Light Screen." Ash called, and Kirlia began making a barrier around itself preventing the Stun Spore from entering it. "Now use Psycho Cut." Ash command. Quickly Kirlia slashed his arm sending a circle of Psychic energy and hitting Tangela head on. "Tangela no." Shouted Erika before running up to Tangela who was knocked out.

"Did you have to be so much harsh." Erika shouted, tears forming in her eyes. But to Erika's surprise Ash hugged her and looked at her on the eyes. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that your Tangela is in this condition." Ash whispered, before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a potion, which he sprayed on Tangela. "There she should be feeling better." Said Ash getting up and putting his potion in backpack. "Thank you Ash." Said Erika covering her face with her hand's to hide her blush. Sabrina saw the whole thing and became really angry, she ran up to Ash and slapped him in the back of his head. "What was that all about Ash?" Shouted Sabrina looking at Ash with a deadly glare. "I was just helping her Pokemon." Ash said rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Oh really, it looked more like you were flirting with her. And she was Gym Leader, and also this is Pokemon Battle." Said Sabrina, tears forming in her eyes. "No it's not like that." Ash replied picking her chin up. "You know, I love you." Ash whispered, before leaning in and kissing Sabrina on the lips. "Oh Ash, your are so sweet." Said Sabrina when they parted.

Erika just looked at the whole thing play and felt herself get filled with anger and got an idea. Much to everybody's surprise Erika ran up to Ash and kissed him on the lips before sliding her tongue in his mouth, she then stopped and looked at Ash and gave him a wink before running off, knowing Sabrina would kill her for pulling something like that off. Ash just stood there in shock while Sabrina ran after Erika. 'What just happen here' he thought before chasing after Sabrina. After a lot of running Ash caught up to the two girls who were screaming at each other. "Hey girls calm down" he said separating the two girls. "You stay out of this" Erika and Sabrina said in unison pushing Ash out of the way. "How about a Pokemon battle, whoever wins keeps Ash and whoever loses has to go home." Erika said smirking. "Fine then" shouted Sabrina. "Wait Sabrina, I am not here prize of battle." Ash shouted stepping in front of the girls. "I forgot." Agreed Sabrina scratching the back of her head.

"See, stupid girl like you doesn't deserve Ashy." said Erika nuzzling up to Ash "The perfect girl for Ash is me". "Hey only I am saying his nickname Ashy" Sabrina shouted pulling Ash to her side. "Ashy is mine." Erika shouted pulling on Ash. "NO he is mine." Sabrina pulling Ash to her side. "Will you girls stops." Ash shouted before pushing the girls off. "Oh Ash, you tell that girl to off, I knew you wouldn't betray me." Said Sabrina running up to Ash. "No Ashy is going to tell you off." Said Erika running up to Ash. "No, it's not my problem." Ash take aside from the way. "What about, we will share him." Erika suggest. "That's ok." Sabrina agreed. "Girls, I am not like a candy to share." Ash not liked that the idea. "You stay out of it. I'll get him on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday is a day off for him." Said Erika with pushing back to Ash. "And I get him on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, that's an equal amount of days" Sabrina agreed with liking this idea.

"But what about that battle we never got to finish." Ash pointed out. "Do we really have to battle?" Erika asked. "I can just give you the rainbow badge". "Is it really fair?" Ash was puzzled. "Actually there is something, I need you do for this badge." Erika said with a smirk. "Really a battle?" Ash asked getting exited. "Yes a battle." Erika said, before she ran up to Ash and began kissing him on the lips and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Ash was in shock but after a while figured out what kind of battle she wanted and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. After kissing for what seemed like hours Ash pinned down Erika's tongue and separated to catch his breath. "Looks like you win." Said Erika frowning. "How about a round two?" "I think that's enough for one day Erika." Ash sighed. "Fine, here is the Rainbow Badge." Erika said handling the badge to Ash and giving him a peck on the lips. "Was that really necessary?" Asked Sabrina with a sigh. "Alright I kind of got the Rainbow Badge." Ash said with doing his signature pose. Erika also join in his traveling companion, after closing her Gym for some days, Ash asked her, what about the Trainers which come very far here. Which Sabrina replied, her assistant put a tough task for the trainers, which coming in absent of her, if they completed the task, then her assistants give the Rainbow Badge to them.

After traveling some days, "Dear, I found a beautiful place." Erika said. "It is the perfect for our first date." She softly cooing into Ash's ear making him blush slightly. And with that Erika grabbed Ash's hand and began running to the place, Sabrina followed them, and both reach to a beautiful lake. "So Ash what do you want to do first, take a romantic swim in the lake or cuddle up next to a tree." Asked Erika listing many ways to start. "How about we just relax a bit, I am getting hungry already." Ash groaned as his stomach growled. "I happen to know a lot about this forest Ash, where the sweet fruits was to be find, of course I have to know, I am a Grass Type trainer after all". "A cocky one at that." Whispered Ash, before Erika shouted. "What did you just say?" "Nothing" "I know you just said something Ash and I will have to punish you." And with the remark Erika pushed Ash to the lake and she began putting on her appropriate swim wear, which was just a two piece. Ash just noticed in her two piece and how it displayed her perfect curves which made him blushing. "Oh Ash you little pervert don't look at me like that, I get embarrassed, I bet your having dirty thoughts about me, naughty little boy." Giggled Erika. "I am not naughty." Said Ash while sporting a blush. Then out of nowhere, Ash sank down into the water, Erika swam to Ash and noticed Sabrina swimming away with him. "Hey bring him back here it is Monday so it's my turn." Shouted Erika and chasing after Sabrina.

"Who said we can compete for him." Sabrina shouted with sticking her tongue out at Erika. "Don't I get a say in this, I am almost drowning down here." Ash Gargled. "Sorry Ash, but you don't decide what happens with you." With that remark, Ash just went with the flow and relaxed. "Now, I think it was my turn today." Erika grinned, surprising Sabrina when she came underwater and took Ash away. "It's my turn just deal with it." Shouted Erika swimming away from Sabrina. "Why did I even try, she's so persistent." Sabrina sighed before swimming back to the shore. "Ash, are you okay?" Erika asked. 'Yeah, I think I am fine between two dangerous girls' Ash thought. "Thanks Erika." He said. "Oh Ash you don't have to be so kind, I can't help myself I want to hug you to death right now" "Please don't do that, I still can't breath." Said ash coughing. "Come on just a little, how about a smooch." Said Erika closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

"Fine" Said Ash with a sigh and closing his eyes and expecting a kiss but was surprised when he didn't feel anything and opened his eyes to see her stopping and was wondering why, when he noticed Kirlia using Psychic to stop Erika. "What's this all about." Shouted Erika floating in the air. She was then thrown to the ground and much to everyone's surprise Kirlia ran up to Ash and kissed him on the lips. "Who does that Pokemon think she is?" Shouted Erika running up to the Kirlia and trying to pull her off of Ash. Then the Pokemon began to glow white and start changing her form until Erika noticed it had evolved. "Gardevoir" Said the Pokemon standing in front of her. "What just happened" Whispered Ash before noticing his Kirlia had evolved into a Gardevoir, he then noticed his face was getting hot. Gardevoir then turned to Ash and picked him up and gave him a hug. "What is that Pokemon doing is she wants Ash she has to get someone else because, he is mine." Shouted Erika pulling Ash from Gardevoir. "Stop pulling me, you both going to rip my body in half." Ash squealed, before they let go of him. "I swear, why does this happen to me. Gardevoir return." Ash kept trying to return Gardevoir but it kept dodging the beam of light. Ash then got an idea and ran up to Gardevoir a hug which Gardevoir returned with a hug. "Ash don't tell me your actually choosing that Pokemon over me." Erika then understood what he was doing when Ash pulled out Gardevoir's Pokeball and returned it. "Ash, I knew you wouldn't choose that Pokemon over me." Said Erika with joy running at Ash and hugging him. "Don't tell me, you want to hug me too, I wish they had Pokeballs for people." He whispered. "What was that I couldn't hear you." "It's nothing don't worry about it". "I think, it's time to get towards Fuchsia City." Sabrina said after coming there. "Why you want to ruin my fun?" Erika said. "Because I don't like you more attracted toward him." Sabrina replied. "It's not my fault that he doesn't pay attention to you." That remark made Sabrina snap, so she ran up to Ash and pulled him into a deep embrace before kissing him on the lips and slipping her tongue in. "Aren't my kisses better Ash." Said Sabrina with puppy dog eyes. "I uh don't know what to say." Said Ash with a confused/surprised look on his face. "Just say I am better than Erika" "You can't be forcing Ash to do something that you know is not true." Said Erika pulling Sabrina from the Ash. "It is true, admit it your are not good enough for Ash on the other hand, I am just perfect." Said Sabrina with a confident grin on her face. "Take that back" shouted Erika. And they both continue shouting, Ash just got away from there, and keeps fall on his sleeping bag.

 **PM ME, REVIEW ME SUGGEST ME.** **Give me ideas for Harem and Villians.**


End file.
